


Five Things Superboy Never Wanted To See

by KalaKitsune



Series: Young Justice Randomness [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Superboy Never Wanted To See

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I throw in a little Superman/Batman, and even some Suberboy/Robin! Like father like Clone!

1) Superman and Batman’s makeup ‘talk’ after a big argument.

_Does this mean he should call Batman ‘mommy’?_

2) Alfred’s Photo albums of the Justice League.

_Who knew the man’s hobby would lie in scrapbooking?_

3) Wally’s obscene collection of PlayBoy.

_Why would he need to look at magazines when he shares a room with Robin?_

4) Kaldur slipping in the shower.

_There are some things about your teammates that you wish you never knew…_

5) Miss. M’s first attempt at Sheppard’s Pie.

_She has possibly failed to understand the concept._

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
